La luz de mi destino
by Takari95
Summary: "Dicen que los sueños, sueños son, pero a mí ese sueño me sirvió para darme cuenta de lo importante que es ella en mi vida, lo mucho que la necesito para seguir adelante, para seguir escribiendo y lo mucho que la quiero." Espero que guste :)


_**-La luz de mi destino-**_

Nuestro tono de voz se fue endureciendo hasta que nos heríamos mutuamente los oídos con cada grito que proferíamos. Nuestros ánimos fueron calentándose cada vez más hasta un punto insostenible. Nunca habíamos discutido de aquella manera y si soy sincero no sé porqué empezó esta terrible riña entre grité cada vez más, parecía que no podía pensar, tan solo chillaba improperios contra ella sin tener en cuenta nada más que mi necesidad de escupir al exterior aquella rabia que me estaba consumiendo las entrañas. Pude ver en sus ojos lo enfurecida que estaba, me lo había ganado. En ese momento, huí como un cobarde y mis amigos no pudieron detenerme. Nuestra discusión había llegado al punto álgido, aquel punto que marca el adiós definitivo, la separación. _C'est fini. _No sabía adonde iba, iba como loco, totalmente absorto en mis pensamientos y crucé la calle pero no solo crucé la calle porque en ese simple paso también crucé la fina línea entre el más aquí y el más allá. Entre la vida y la muerte.

Mi cuerpo derrapó sobre el asfalto y quedé desmadejado en el suelo como un muñeco de trapo, absolutamente inerte. Sentía la sangre salir a toda prisa de mis heridas y en ese momento toda mi rabia y mi enfado empezaron a palpitar más fuerte en mi pecho y pensé que si no la hubiera conocido, si no hubiera conocido a Kari aquello no habría pasado. Con ese oscuro pensamiento penetrando en mi mente cerré los ojos y me caí en la inconsciencia.

-.-

El joven escritor dejó caer con un golpe seco otra de sus novelas sobre su escritorio. Se sentó en la cochambrosa y desvencijada silla que había ante el mueble que tenía el mismo mal aspecto. Hundió el rostro entre las manos, otra oportunidad perdida, otra novela rechazada, un nuevo fracaso para su historial. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Había invertido en esa última novela todas sus horas de sueño, había invertido todas sus energías y todo para seguir sin publicar nada y sin poder llegar a fin de mes. Ese editor de pacotilla echaba atrás cada uno de sus proyectos, los menospreciaba. Cada seis meses más o menos le dejaba una nueva novela pero la respuesta que recibía siempre era un negativa acompañado de una frase que empezaba a aborrecer._ "A la historia le falta una chispa de luz, Takaishi."_

¿Chispa de luz? En su vida nunca había habido ni una sola chispa de luz, tan solo tinieblas. Una familia partida por la mitad, padres distanciados, un hermano al que a penas veía. Y amigos...

Los amigos nunca habían sido su fuerte, para nada, ahora solo le quedaba uno, un chico llamado Ken porque de los demás que conocía se había ido distanciando con el paso de los años. Alzó la cabeza y miró la habitación en la que vivía, en una finca de esas de los peores barrios de la ciudad.

Por un momento, se perdió en los recuerdos dolorosos que tenía y deseó que su vida hubiese sido un poco distinta...

Decidió salir a la calle, en cuanto salió del portal se hundió en su abrigo hasta las orejas, hundió las manos en los bolsillos. Encontró unos cuantos tickets de compra del supermercado, los arrugó y los tiró en una papelera cercana. Metió otra vez las manos en los bolsillos, aquellos bolsillos en los que siempre acababa dejando los pedazos de sus sueños rotos. Empezó a vagar por la ciudad sin un rumbo fijo y al final se detuvo al escuchar un fuerte griterío de voces infantiles. Miró por entre los barrotes de una valla y vio a un montón de niños correteando en el patio trasero de una pequeña escuela. Los niños sonreían, parecían estar muy felices y a Takeru se le escapó una sonrisa al ver todas aquellas sonrisas sinceras y tiernas. Una voz cálida llamó a los pequeños para que entrasen a clase y los pequeños obedecieron. Takeru se separó de la valla y decidió continuar con su paseo, sintiéndose un poco mejor...

Después de ver a los niños jugar aquella mañana en la pequeña escuela empezó a volver cada día a mirarlos. Su corazón empezaba a latir cuando oía sus voces alegres y los veía jugar a la pelota los unos con los otros. Un día, mientras estaba mirando a través de la valla una mano tocó su hombro. El escrito se volvió un poco sobresaltado y vio a una mujer de dulce sonrisa y de cabello castaño. La mujer era una de las profesoras que trabajaban en el jardín de infancia y se llamaba Hikari. El joven novelista se quedó prendado de la joven de ella de inmediato, aquella mujer tenía algo, algo que le faltaba a él. Antes de que ella pudiese decir nada más, agachó la cabeza y se marchó de allí. Se giró una vez más antes de girar la esquina y la vio de pie allí sonriendo. El joven escritor se encerró en su casa y empezó a escribir, sin parar. En poco más de una semana, había escrito una novela, una novela de aventuras sobre unos niños que vivían muchísimas experiencias en un mundo extraño junto con unos peculiares compañeros a los que llamó Digimons. Cuando vio el sobre con la novela en su interior sonrió pensando en aquella mujer que le había inspirado con tan solo una mirada y lamentó no haberla conocido mucho antes, lamentó que no fuese una persona mucho más cercana a él. Suspiró.

Aquella novela tenía todo lo que una buena historia debía tener, absolutamente todo. Tenía personajes carismáticos, los Digimons eran a cada cual más original y había fuertes relaciones de amor y de amistad. El editor quedó más que satisfecho con la novela y no dudó en publicarla. La novela fue un éxito. Sin embargo, nada de aquello hizo que T.K. se sintiese mejor, seguía sin tener luz en su vida pero jamás volvió a aquella guardería por miedo a encontrar allí lo que le faltaba para sentirse completo. Nunca volvió a verla. Nunca volvió a ver a Hikari.

-.-

Sentía mi cuerpo extremadamente ligero, volátil como si estuviese flotando. Sin embargo, aunque me sentía así una profunda agonía me estaba atormentando. Mi corazón lloraba porque mis ojos ahora no podían. Mi mente suplicaba que no quería morir sin verla una vez más y pedirle perdón. Pedirle perdón y decirle que nunca podría vivir sin ella por mucho que nos enfadásemos el uno con el otro, porque sin ella mi vida podría haber sido muy oscura y triste, totalmente horrorosa y llena de miedo. Sentía que cada vez estaba más lejos de ella...

Una fuerte descarga eléctrica me sacudió y me hizo abrir los ojos de golpe, devolviéndome a la vida. Me quedé estirado en el suelo y rodé la vista para intentar reconocer a los que me rodeaban. Caras desconocidas. Médicos. Pero al final ella se abrió paso hasta mí, estaba llorando. Me pidió perdón entre sollozos y solo acerté a negarle con la cabeza y a susurrarle que la quería. Me abrazó con fuerza y me sentí francamente bien, realmente bien. Por mi mente todavía vagaban los retazos de esa especie de sueño que había tenido, de esa especie de premonición sobre mi futuro sin Kari, sobre mi vida sin mi luz, mientras había estado inconsciente. Dicen que los sueños, sueños son, pero a mí ese sueño me sirvió para darme cuenta de lo importante que es ella en mi vida, lo mucho que la necesito para seguir adelante, para seguir escribiendo y lo mucho que la quiero.


End file.
